$\dfrac{8}{2} + \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{10}} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} + {8}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{48}{10}$